


I See You Drivin' Round Town

by vodkaanddebauchery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami Sato's crazy jazz-age lawn parties, F/F, drabblebending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaanddebauchery/pseuds/vodkaanddebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See,” Bolin said, “It’s not that fun when it’s you, right?”</p><p>Or, Mako finds out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You Drivin' Round Town

The hired help around Asami’s manor were quintessential professionals; subtle, discreet, trustworthy, unflappable - emphasis on unflappable. The movers and shakers and socialites who frequented Asami’s parties went home and, without fail, lamented that you just couldn’t find help like that, these days, what a shame. If the mansion were to spontaneously burst into flames on some dark and still night, one could be confident that the butler and servants would wake their mistress, gather the valuables, and evacuate in a calm and timely matter without getting a speck of ash on their uniforms.  
Or, as Bolin would put it, they were _beyond_ pro.

Which is why Mako was very surprised to hold out his cup for a refill of chilled sake and wind up with half a bottle of rice wine poured down the sleeve of his second-best suit. His startled exclamation had Bolin at his side immediately - one look at the drenched fabric had his brother hunting for napkins, to little success.

“Oh. Well, that’s - that’s new,” Asami’s butler remarked, whiskers quivering. He was still pouring and utterly unaware of it. Clear drops of sake dribbled from the mouth of the bottle; the soaked sleeve was a lost cause, already starting to stick to his skin, chilly and uncomfortable.

Mako’s gaze traveled up from the rapidly-spreading pool of wine on the ground, following the butler’s line of vision.  
The veranda surrounding the Sato test track was crowded, the dim lantern light and oblivious partygoers obscuring what the poor shellshocked butler was staring at on the track.

Then a dancing couple in front of the bandstand slipped just a fraction to the left and for a second, it was only Asami and Korra as he’d last seen them - both made up with lips colored soft and red, disregarding how their fancy clothes would fare after a few laps in the front of a Satomobile prototype. Their car sat idling, long and lean at the starting line. Both of their cheeks were flushed red from speeding around the track with the top down, Asami’s hair a tousled mess as she and Korra giggled breathlessly in the front seats.

For a second, everything was as it should be, Mako couldn’t see the problem - then - oh. Asami leaned fractionally closer and Korra closed her eyes in anticipation, smiling a tender half-smile. The way their lips met was easy and familiar, Korra bringing her hand to tangle in Asami’s windblown hair without preamble.  
When they parted, Mako saw the Avatar catch onto Asami’s wrist, divesting her of her silk glove before kissing each delicate fingertip in turn.

Okay. Mako couldn’t blame the butler for soaking him any more.  
Suddenly Korra dumping him out of left field a few months back made a _lot_ more sense.

"You all right, bro?” Bolin managed to procure a fistful of paper napkins. One look at Mako’s expression had him sighing, settling down to begin patting Mako’s sleeve dry. “Ah. Took you long enough to find out.”  
“I’m fine,” Mako said. His ears felt like they were on fire. “Just. Hold on, I think someone hit me with an earth disc when I wasn’t looking.”  
“See,” Bolin shrugged and snatched a skewer of chili-roasted duck from a passing waiter, stuffing it into his mouth. He clapped a consolatory hand on Mako’s un-soaked arm. “It’s not that fun when it’s you, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t have any explanation for this other than I just can’t listen to Cee Lo Green without giggling any more.  
> NO REGRETS, JUST KORRASAMI.


End file.
